<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu angst by Random_Name (sophiathevollyball)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186851">Haikyuu angst</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiathevollyball/pseuds/Random_Name'>Random_Name (sophiathevollyball)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiathevollyball/pseuds/Random_Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu angst stories about Many different ships</p><p>Not finished</p><p>Note: this is completely a joke</p><p>Also on wattpad with same name, user is:  flatsprite</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bokuaka 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a  time,</p><p>Bokuto died</p><p>Akaashi cried</p><p>Bokuto ran</p><p>Bokuto life again</p><p>Akaashi peed</p><p>Akaashi died</p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, I can assure u the rest are more serious</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Cow go quack"  ushiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And ushiten story this time</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry I'm not a writer, ill try my best, this one is more serious than the last</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tendou marched up to the door of ushijima's house, hesitating for a few seconds, mustering up the courage for what he was about to do, before knocking loudly on the door of his beloved</p><p>"good evening Tendou-san" ushijima said, "please come in"</p><p>"Ushijima, I want to talk" Tendou said.</p><p>"Of course, about what?" his boyfriend said.</p><p>"I want to break up" Tendou said solemnly</p><p>"well, this is certainly not eggcelent" ushijima said</p><p>"SEE THIS IS EXACTLY WHY" the red haired male said, now raising his voice "IM SICK OF YOU CONSTANTLY MAKING FARM PUNS" </p><p>"but you made my heart go moo" ushijima said, now aparent he was holding back tears.</p><p>"please stop" Tendou said, now lowering his voice " its hard to do this with you making farm puns"</p><p>Tears were now flowing down ushijima's face, his eyes red and puffy</p><p>"cow go quack"  </p><p>Those were his last words before the alien chicken shot him with a laser beam, instantly killing him.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou now regrets that day. He regrets trying to break up with him<br/>
He softly ran his fingers across ushijima's last words, now carved on his gravestone</p><p>"cow go quack"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Animal jam gacha kid furry (tsukiyama)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not really good at writing but ill try my best. Also animal jam is an online kids game search it up if you want. Also not hate against furries, y'all are cool</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi knocked on the door of his boyfriends house, exited to surprise Tsukki. The door opened, he quickly recognized tsukki's brother, Akiteru.</p><p>"ah, Yamaguchi, its great to see you! Kei is in his room."</p><p>Yamaguchi quickly walked to Tsukki's room, without a second thought he burst through the door. Only to regret due to what he saw.</p><p>"Yams, I swear its not what it looks like" </p><p>Yamaguchi stood frozen. The sight he had seen was his boyfriend in a fucking dinosaur fursuit</p><p>"why, Tsukki, why?" Yamaguchi said, now starting to cry </p><p>"I'm sorry yams, I'm sorry" Tsukishima said.</p><p>Yams then ran up and hugged Tsukki while crying.</p><p>"I'm sorry yams, I'm sorry I'm an animal jam gacha kid furry."</p><p>"AN ANIMAL JAM GACHA KID FURRY?" Yams shouted " I'm sorry, I can't be dating an animal jam gacha kid furry." </p><p>Yamaguchi proceeds to run out the door, still crying. He cried the rest of the night.</p><p> </p><p>(The next day) </p><p>Everyone noticed something different between the two at practice the next day. Normally The two would walk in side by side, probably talking about school or other stuff. But today was different, today yams came in early, and the two were obviously avoiding each other. So Nishinoya and Tanaka confronted him</p><p>"he's an animal jam gacha kid furry." he said.</p><p>The rest of the week everyone made fun of tsukishima for being an animal jam gacha kid furry. To the point where he snapped and beat the shit out of yams. Well apparently that made them even more made and the burned his fursuit. The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ty for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>